


[Podfic] Young Hearts, Out Our Minds

by Voodooling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Junko's fic "young hearts, out our minds"</p><p>Bucky posts a selfie of the two of them in bed to his instagram.</p><p>He hashtags it #goodmorningamerica. Sam Wilson and Pepper Potts retweet it to their twitter accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Young Hearts, Out Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [principessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/principessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [young hearts, out our minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440232) by [junko (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/junko). 



**[PODFIC] YOUNG HEARTS, OUT OUR MINDS**

Written by Junko, read by Voodooling (me)

[Listen/Download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/47vg6de7k9grwxs/Young_Hearts,_Out_Of_Minds.mp3)

[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/voodooling/young-hearts-out-of-minds-1)

Music featured in the podfic are "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, "Die Young" by Ke$ha, and "Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You" by Arctic Monkeys.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr[ here!](http://voodooling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
